XMen: Enter the Darkness
by Highlander-Xwo-Slayer
Summary: The X-Men are introduced into the War of the Realms saga. There will be mentions of Buffy and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Title…….. X-Men: Enter the Darkness.

By: Highlander_XWO_Slayer

Summery: The War of the Realms has begun. The X-Men now enter for their part.

Rating PG to PG-13 to R. For death and mass destruction.

Timeline: Set a short time after X2: X-Men United. Date is set around my other stories.

Disclaimer: Joss Whedan owns Buffy The Vampire Slayer. I own the Character Matt and the things involved with him. I also own the idea behind the War of the Realms. Marvel Comics owns the X-Men, and anyone else I pluck from the Marvelverse. 

Feedback: Please R/R

Distribution: Go ahead but please give credit to me

Chapter 1:………. Beginning of the Year of Darkness……….

Westchester, NY………. 12/31/02.………Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters

Rogue is walking around the mansion alone, because most of the students have gone home for the Christmas break, she is looking for Bobby Drake. She finds him in the common room watching TV. 

She walked over to the couch and said, "Hey Bobby, what's you watching?"

Bobby looked up at his girlfriend, and said, "Nothing much. Please take a seat, keep me company."

Rogue nodded and made her way around the couch to sit next to Bobby. They then put it on a channel, and started to watch. After they started to watch the a news special came on.

The News…………

Ladies and Gentlemen. We are sorry to interrupt, regularly scheduled programs, but we have a special bulletin, straight from the President of the United States, George McKenna."

The scene then changed to the White House Press Room. And standing at the podium is the President. He wait's a few moments then begins speaking. "My fellow Americans. I am here tonight to tell the you all something. It has come to my attention that there is another world behind our own on this planet. Many of you have heard that there are mutants in the world. But of right now they are the least of the worlds problems."

He stopped for minute then he started again, "I just recently been informed that that demons and vampires are real. Many of you will scoff at this but we have live feed of an actual demon." He then signaled for a monitor to be turned on to show a room somewhere.

The scene opened up with several soldiers in a room. One of the soldiers just happened to be Agent Riley Finn. His wife, Samantha, was also there. The camera panned around and then showed something chained to the wall. Agent Finn looked toward the camera and said, "We are ready here." Riley waited and looked over at the monitor at the side of the room. After he saw the president's nod, He walked over to the chained demon and began to speak.

Riley indicated the demon, "Ladies and gentlemen, what we have here is a demon. A Polgara Demon. It kills with special bone skewers that project out of its forearms." Riley indicated for one of the other soldiers in the room to take a prod and stab it into the Polgara's arm. When he did the skewer popped out. Riley then said, "The most common ways to kill a demon is to stab it in the heart, or cut its head off. But demons are generally stronger, and more evil then normal humans. So if you see a demon run, do not engage it."

Riley then moved away from the demon. The camera also followed him. Off of the camera the soldier that had stabbed the demon took a sword the was handed to him by another and then cut the demon's head off.

Riley then left the room, with the camera following him. He made his way into another room. This room was holding a vampire that was also chained to the wall. Riley stopped in front of the vamp and then turned to the camera and said, "This is a typical vampire. It is only a few days old. Vamps abhor crosses but they do not kill them."

He pulls a cross out of his jacket and holds it towards the vamp. The vamp hissed and tried to pull away from it. Riley then put down the cross and then said, "The typical ways to kill a vampire is a wooden stake to the heart. Decapitation, or fire. Also sunlight." With that Riley pulled a stake and slammed it into the vamp's heart. The vamp looked surprised before exploding into dust.

The president came back on the screen and said, "From the word that I have received from other world leaders, some bad is going to happened soon. I have came on here tonight to make every one ready. Be safe." The President then stepped away from the podium. One of his aids, stepped up and began taking questions.

X-Mansion……..

Bobby and Rogue stopped watching the TV, and looked at each other. Rogue spoke first, in her southern accent, "This cannot be good."

Bobby shook his head and said, "No it isn't."

Meanwhile in another part of the mansion………. Xavier's office…….

Xavier sat in his wheelchair, behind his desk, shaking his head. He then muttered under his breath, "It was only a matter of time."

Just then Logan, codenamed Wolverine, walked in the office. He said, "What was a matter of time, Chuck?"

Charles Xavier shook his head and said, "How many times have I asked you not to call me Chuck." Xavier shook his head when Logan just smirked. He then asked, "Logan have you watched the news today?"

Logan shook his head, but before he could say anything, several people entered the room. Scott Summers, aka Cyclops. Jean Grey. Ororo Munroe, aka Storm. And the two newest mutants to have shown up, Remy LeBeau, aka Gambit. And Henry 'Hank' McCoy, who everyone called, The Beast. 

After they all found places around the office, Scott asked, "Professor, how exactly will this latest news affect us and the students, plus mutants all over the world?"

Xavier looked around at his X-Men, and said, "I don't know. But we do need to start teaching the students how to protect themselves, if they encounter a vampire."

They all nodded. They then continued to discuss what they are going to do.

10 minutes before sunrise……….. Roof of the mansion………

Remy was sitting up on the roof because he couldn't sleep. Most nights found him up on the roof, looking out over the area. Right now he is thinking about what made him come to Xavier's in the first place. He had shown up about two weeks after the whole Dark Cerebro wave thing happened. He shook his head.

5 minutes until sunrise…..

Remy looked around. For some unknown reason, he was sensing something very bad coming. Just then he looked up and saw the darkened sun rising. Watching it Remy's red eyes flashed. He then muttered, "Dis not going to be good."

Woods surrounding the mansion………….

Logan was walking through the woods, since 11:00 that night. As the sun rose, Logan stood and watched it. He then said, "We need to train the kids a lot sooner then we thought." 

8:00 a.m. that morning……… Bobby Drake's room……..

Bobby woke up and got out of bed and walked over to the window. He was so shocked by the darkened sun that his hand, which was sitting on the glass of the window, froze it instantly. 

Rogue's room………….

Rogue was also shocked when she looked out the window. She shook her head and said, "This is not going to be good."

Xavier's office………

Charles was looking through some papers. He was thinking about the darkened sun. He knew of no mutant that had that kind of power. What he was thinking was that was a demon. He just did not know what kind.

Magneto's hidden base……..

Eric Lehnsherr, aka Magneto, was standing at window, looking out at the darkened world. Also in the room is Victor Creed, aka Sabretooth, a large bestial mutant. Mystique, a blue shape changing female mutant. Toad, a garish mutant with a tongue like a toad. And the newest one, John Allardyce, aka Pyro, a young mutant with the ability to manipulate sources of fire.

Eric turned to the others and said, "We need to be careful. But we will wait and see who they blame for this." The others nodded.

Two days later……….1/3/02.……. The X-mansion……..

Over the last two days the students have been returning to the school. After they arrived they all were informed of some new classes everyone was to take. They all took it in stride. A lot of them were down because of the lack of sunlight.

It was 10:00 o'clock a.m. and Rogue did not have a class right then. So she was outside taking a walk. As she made her way towards the driveway, she saw a figure standing on driveway, looking up at the mansion. She noticed that he was wearing all black, including the black duster he was wearing, and that he had shoulder length white-blond hair.

She slowly walked up to him, not knowing that he already knew she was there. When she was a few feet from him, she cleared her throat and asked, "Is there anything that I can help you with?"

When he turned around to look at her, she was somewhat memorized, by his startling green eyes. He chuckled at her reaction. He then answered, "Yes, I am here looking for Professor Charles Xavier."

Rogue then said, "He is not here right now but I can take to one of the other teachers." He nodded and she indicated for him to follow her. For a long time after meeting him, she would swear that his laugh sounded like a wind through trees. She thought it was nice.

TBC…………………. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.………

A short bit later…….. 1/3/03.……….. X-Mansion 

Rogue walked into the mansion, with the strange guy behind her. As they walked through the hall looking for one of the teachers. All of a sudden a girl comes walking out of the wall and right through both Rogue and the stranger, with only a small muttered apology. After the girl was half way down the hall, Rogue turned and shouted at her, "Watch were you are going Pride."

The Stranger shook his head and then said, "That is always annoying when something like that happens."

Rogue nodded and then they continued down the ornate hall. Soon they came to another door for a classroom. Rogue stopped and said to the stranger, "Please wait here for moment." 

Rogue then knocked on the door and then opened it and stepped inside. Once inside, she said to the teacher, "Ms. Grey, there is a young man here to speak with Professor Xavier."

Jean looked at the southern girl and then reached out with her mind to probe the young man. When she did she came up against a stone wall. Then a voice whispered in her mind, ~You know it is not nice to try to pry into a person's mind without permission.~

Jean mentally jerked back and looked surprised. The man was apparently a telepath or at least trained by one. She looked at her class and then said to the class, "Please excuse me for a moment." She then left the class and went out into the hall.

Jean stopped in the hall after shutting the door, when she saw the young man standing there. She then introduced her self, "Hello, my name is Dr. Jean Grey. I am one of the teachers here at the institute." She then shook hands with the young man. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

The young man smiled and then introduced himself, "My name is Matthew Summers, I have come to speak with Professor Xavier."

Jean blinked and then said, "I'm sorry but the Professor isn't here right now, Him and one of the other teachers are on a business trip. They should be back in a couple of hours. You are welcome to wait in any of the class rooms while you wait."

Later…….. Garage

Xavier's Rolls Royce pulls into the garage and out of it steps, Scott Summers, and another of the new X-Men, Kurt Wagner, codenamed Nightcrawler. Also Xavier leaves the car in the specially made exit. As they exited the car they noticed that Rogue was standing there waiting for them.

As the Professor rolled up to her, she then said, "Professor there is a young man here looking for you. He is currently being shown around by Dr. Grey. He said he needs to speak with you."

Xavier nodded and then 'pathed to Jean, ~Jean, please escort the young man to my office and I shall meet you there.~ Jean 'pathed back a affirmative. She then lead the young man to Xavier's Study.

Short time later………. Xavier's study……..

Xavier rolled into his study, with Kurt and Scott followed him in. Xavier noticed the young man, was wearing all black. Xavier rolled around to the other side of the desk and then said, "Hello, My name is Professor Charles Xavier. I run this institute. I was told that you wanted to speak with me. Also This gentlemen that came in with me are Scott Summers, and Kurt Wagner."

The Young nodded and then introduced himself, "My name is Matthew Summers. And yes I have come to speak with you." Matt then turned to Scott and said, "And yes Scott I am Buffy and Dawn's, brother. Long story. But they are fine. Mr. Wagner, I have seen you in the Germen circus a few years ago. Your skills are very good." Matt turned back to Xavier and asked, "May we please speak in private?"

Xavier nodded and then said to Jean and Scott, "Jean, Scott, please show Kurt to a room and make sure he gets settled in."

They nodded and they then walked out of the room, leaving Xavier and Matt alone.

Xavier waited until they left before turning back to Matt. He then said, "Please, take a seat Mr. Summers."

Matt sat in one of the chairs and then said, "Please, call me Matt. Xavier, the reason that I came to speak with you is that My parents, I mean my adoptive parents counted you as a very good friend. And the last time I was you had said, that if their was anything me or my brother needed to speak about, just come here."

Xavier nodded and then asked, "What was your adopted parents names?"

Matt answered, "Gregory and Martha Serrafin. My brothers name was Jason."

Xavier sat for a moment in silence. Remembering a day eleven years ago, that taught him more about the world then he ever knew before.

Flashback…………….. Eleven years ago…………. Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters……..

Xavier was rolling down the hall, he had just been told by Ororo Munroe, that he had some guests that just showed up. Charles shook his head and then thought, today was really s day for guests. First the Summers family, Joyce, and Hank with their two daughters, Buffy and Dawn, showed up to see their nephew/cousin, Xavier's newest student, Scott Summers. Then the Rosenberg family; Ira, and Sheila showed up to try to get their Daughter, Willow, enrolled, as a gifted student. Yes the Rosenberg girl was smart, but she was not a mutant.

Xavier shook his head and finally arrived in the front lobby. He rolled over to the family that was standing there and then introduced himself, "Good day. My name is Charles Xavier. Welcome to the Institute."

The older gentle man nodded and said, "My name is Gregory Serrafin. This is my wife, Martha, our oldest son Jason, and our youngest, Matthew. We are actually here to speak to you about a very delicate matter. And if it is okay, I would like for Jason to speak with a student of yours. A young women that arrived a couple of months ago."

Xavier nodded and then said, "He may. She is in the second floor rec. room. And young Matthew here can go to the first floor rec. room there are a couple of young girls about his age there that are also visiting. Ororo please escort young Matthew here the rec room."

She nodded and took young Matt's hand. She then lead him to a rec room on the first floor. When they arrived there, Young Matt noticed two girls was already in the room. He walked into the room by himself, and over to the girls. When he got there he shyly said, "Hello."

The little blonde haired girl, and the little red hair, both turned towards him and also shyly smiled at him. The blonde then said, "Hi, my name is Elizabeth. What's your name?"

Young Matt said, "My name is Matthew. Its nice to meet you."

The red haired girl giggled slightly at his use of good manners. She then said, "My name is Willow."

Matt smiled at the pretty girl, (even know she might have cutties.) He then said, "Just like the tree."

The three of them giggled about that. None of them knowing that, this day would make them friends in the future.

Xavier's study………..

Xavier listened very closely to what the Serrafin's were telling him. They were telling him that besides, humans and mutants, in the world, their were also vampires and other demons. This of course shocked him, but by lightly reading their surface thoughts he knew they were not lying.

Short while later………

Joyce had seen the ten year old boy talking and playing with her daughter, Elizabeth, and that red haired girl. Joyce knew that the boy looked familiar some how but she was unable to place his face. Joyce gave a small start when she heard a voice behind her say, "Joyce Summers?"

Joyce turned and looked at the women that was standing there. She didn't look any older then she did her self. Joyce then answered, "Yes that is me. Do I know you?"

The women shook her head and then said, "We meet briefly ten years ago. Me and my husband are the ones who adopted your son Matt over there." She pointed at the child.

Joyce's eyes got big and she turned and just looked at the son she didn't know. She then asked, "How is he?"

Martha stepped up to her side and said, "He is a very fine lad. Please don't worry about him. We have decided that after his sixteenth birthday we would tell him about you."

Joyce nodded and said nothing else. She was to busy trying to memorizes her son's face.

End Of the flashback………… Present time……………

Xavier nodded and then asked, "If I may ask, where is you brother Jason?"

Matt hung his head in sorrow for a moment before saying, "He was killed a few years ago. A vampire got him."

Xavier was shocked. But he did say, "I am sorry. If I had known I would have tried to come to the funeral. Now what is troubling you. I know that the last time you were here, your mind was as open as any untrained human's mind. But now, you have a solid brick wall around your mind. And I am unable to read you at all."

Matt shook his head and then said, "I was normal the last time. Now I'm not so normal."

Xavier looked at Matt curiously. He then asked, "Are you a mutant?"

Matt shook his head. He then said, "No I am not a mutant. I am more then that, or less, depending on how you see things. For the most part I am human. But I also am an Elf. Hell, some world consider me there Elvin King. I also have the ability to use magic. Along with that I'm a Telepath, Telekinetic, an Empath, and my destiny has been mapped out for the next five thousand years."

In the Rec. Room…………

Rogue and Bobby are again, sitting in the rec room. Bobby looked over at his girlfriend and asked, "What do you think the Professor, is talking about with that guy?"

Rogue shook her head and said, "Ah don't know. I didn't ask what he was going to talk about. Now stop asking me."

TBC……………………………… 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.……….

Xavier Institute…………….

Xavier looked at Matt a little shocked. He then asked, "What do you mean?"

Matt looked at him and said, "My destiny was foretold in the Prophecies of Time."

Xavier gave Matt a confused look. He then asked, "What are the Prophecies of time?"

Matt said, "The Prophecies of Time are prophecies that tell what is going to happen. Many different books of prophecy make them up. It is a huge collection. But that is not really the reason I have came. Well one of them."

Xavier furled his brow, then asked, "You said you came to speak to me. What did you wan to speak about?"

Matt leaned forward in the chair and rubbed his face. He then said, "I've just had a lot on my mind lately. Its been weighing heavy on me." He looked up, and Xavier could see the sorrow, and pain in his eyes. Matt the continued. "The things that I have seen and the things that I see that is going to happen darkens my thoughts."

Xavier looked at Matt in concern. He then rolled around the desk and came to a stop in front of Matt. He then quietly asks, "May I have a look? It might help."

Matt nodded and allowed Xavier to place his hands on the sides of his head.

After a few moments, Xavier jerked away in shock. He then shook his head trying to clear of the images he just saw in Matt's mind.

Matt looked at the Professor and then said, "That is only the tip of the iceberg, up here." He then tapped the side of his head.

Xavier shook his head again. He then said in a strained voice, "I need to be alone to sort these images. Find Jean and have her find a empty room for you."

Matt nodded and stood, he then walked over to the door. Just as he was about to open it, it opened. Standing on the other was Jean. She looked past Matt and saw Xavier in a state of shock.

Matt stepped in her way before she could enter the study. He then said, "He will be fine. Give him some time alone. And He also wanted you to show me to a room."

With one more look at the Professor, Jean turned and indicated for Matt to follow her.

Meanwhile in the Rec Room…………….. 

Rogue and Bobby are still seating and watching TV, when a computer commercial, from a computer company they never heard of before; Warrior Computers, and the commercial starred the young man that had came to speak to the Professor.

Rogue looked at her boyfriend and said, "Hey that's the guy who came to talk to the Professor. He never said anything about owning a large computer company."

Bobby shrugged and said, "Maybe he didn't think it important."

Hour later…………. Guest room……..

Scott stood outside the room. He then reached over and knocked. After a moment the door opened and Matt stood there. Scott then asked, "I was wondering, Me and Jean are heading to New York City for dinner, and we were wondering if you would like to come?"

Matt nodded and said, "Sure."

Three hours later………….New York City……….. The World restaurant…….

Matt, Scott, and Jean exit the World. As they started down the street, they were passed by two teenage girls, both were oriental.

The first girl, was a dark haired, girl with thin glasses, she was also carrying a cell phone and a laptop. The other girl a little ways behind and running to catch up to her friend, was a brown haired, slightly clumsy. 

The second girl as she was running, shouted at her friend, "Hey, Ayane, wait up."

Ayane shouted over her shoulder, "Miyu, we don't have time to stop. Hurry up."

As they ran by Matt shook his head and muttered, "I really need to keep those gates closed."

Scott looked at his cousin and asked, "What?'

Matt chuckled and said, "Nothing."

The three of them started to walk down the street. Soon after rounded a corner the heard a scuffle in a ally way. As soon as they rounded the corner they saw a woman being mugged.

But before they could do anything, a web line shot out from above and snagged the mugger. Then Spider-Man dropped into the ally way and started to pummel the mugger.

Matt, pulled Scott and Jean, away and said, "Looks like Spider-Man has it taken care of. Lets go."

The next day……… Xavier Institute……………..1/4/03.…

Matt is once again in Xavier's office. Charles looked across the desk and asked, "What is going on in this world?"

Matt drew in a deep breath and began to speak. "Well, it started a little over two years ago. And it started on the Hellmouth in Sunnydale, CA. It was the night that one of my sisters was almost sacrificed to allow a crazed hell goddess a way home. And it was also the same night my sister, Buffy gave her life to close the portal that was opened. But the thing they did not know was that it did not end there. The Key unlocked the barriers between worlds. For the past couple of years worlds have been coming together. Becoming one."

Xavier looked at Matt and asked, "What do you mean?"

Matt chuckled and asked, "You've read Superman comics, and seen the movies and the TV shows?"

Xavier nodded and said, "Yes, and a lot of the students like to watch that new show, Smallville."

Matt nodded and said, "Well it is now part of this world, just like other things that shouldn't be is. For example, the things that do not belong in this world are the Charmed sisters, Clark and his friends , My cousins the Gilmore's, and even this place. All have collided into one world. Because of that The Dark One was released from his shadow realm and has allowed the War of the Realms to happen to us. When I speak of the Prophecies of Time, I actually speak of prophecies written on many different worlds. None of this was meant to be happening."

Matt stood and started to pace. He then stopped and said, "In the timeline that was meant to happen things would have came to a head and the town of Sunnydale would be destroyed. Now it will only end with my Sacrifice. Every thing has changed." He stopped and then placed his hands on the desk he whispered, "I myself is not even supposed to know Buffy yet, or even be Katel."

TBC………………………………...............


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.….. 

Xavier Institute………….. Jan. 4th 2003.………. Later that day………….

Jean walked into the third floor Rec room, which was devoid of life, except for Scott's cousin, Matt. She noticed that he was staring out the window, obviously thinking.

When Jean walked into the room, Matt made no move. When she stepped up beside him he said, "Hi."

Jean gave him a small smile and said, "Hi."

Matt turned and looked at her and asked, "I'm not meaning to pry but I was wondering how long have you been blind?"

Jean shook her head and answered, "Close to four months ago. But I have been using my powers to compensate. So I can see, not with my eyes, but with my mind." She looked at him sideways, and asked, "Do you understand?"

Matt nodded and said, "Actually I do understand."

They both then stood there in silence.

Magneto's hidden base………..

Magneto and his lackey's have been busy over the last few days. While Eric has been out recruiting some more mutants to his cause, the others have been learning all they could about demons and vampires.

Eric walked into the main room of his base, and sighed has he saw the mess the room was in. He shook his head and said, "I leave for a few days and this is what happens."

After he said this, Raven, (Mystique), Mortimer, (Toad), Victor, (Sabretooth), and John, (Pyro), raise their heads from where they were reading and look sheepishly at their boss.

Eric shook his head and said, "Now that I have your attention." He stopped when he heard a consisted clicking noise. He sighed again and then said, "Pyro, please stop playing with that damn lighter." the clicking stopped. Magneto went on. "I would like to introduce the newest members of my Brotherhood of Mutants."

With that four figures walked into the room. Three males and one female. Eric then said, "Since it is Ladies first," He pointed at the seventeen year old girl. "This is Tabitha Smith, who I have named Boom-Boom."

As she stepped forward Raven muttered under her breath, "Its about time we got another female around here."

Whether Eric heard her or not he went on. "This overly large gentleman." He then indicated the large twenty-something man, "Is Fred J. Dukes. Who, I named the Blob."

Eric then indicated the next person in line. "This is Dominic Petros. Now named Avalanche."

Eric then indicated the last young man, that happened to be from Brazil. "And this is Roberto DaCosta. Who I named Sunspot."

Hellfire Club….. New York City…………

Sebastian Shaw sat in his very richly appointed office, staring out the window. What the world at large did not know was that Mr. Shaw was a mutant.

Just then the office door opened and in walked, Shaw's assistant, Tessa. He asked, without turning around. "Any thing new on what is going on?"

Tessa shook her head and said, "I am sorry sir. But all I could find out is that some kind of demon did this. And that it has both Selene, and her pet demon, Blackheart, scared. Also I was able to get two seats in the Congress talks tomorrow."

Shaw nodded, and turned around and looked at her. He then said, "Good. Remember to be ready to go in the morning. You are dismissed."

Tessa nodded and walked out of the office. She thought to her self, that while she was their she could give her true boss an update on the Hellfire's doings.

The Next day………. 1/5/03.….. Washington D.C. ……. Congress…………..

The day was going to be a moment to be remembered. Their were several high level dignitaries in the crowd for the talks. The President of the U.S.. The Queen of England. The head guy of France. And the ambassadors from many other countries. Along with them were other, big name people, Professor Charles Xavier. Warren Worthington, III. The Leader of Shield, Nick Fury. Freelance photographer, Peter Parker. Lawyer, Matt Murdock. Magneto. Sebastian Shaw, and Tessa. Among Others.

The speakers were several and ready to speak. The ones for the passing of the new Mutant Registration Act, were Three congress men and the Head of the group, Friends of Humanity, Graydon Creed.

Against the act was, Matthew Serrafin-Summers. Tony Stark. Captain America, and Senator Robert Kelly.

The talks…….

The three congress men had their turn to speak, and so had Mr. Stark, and Captain America. It was now Matt's turn. 

Matt walked up to the podium and looked out over the crowd that was gathered. He then looked at all of the cameras that were filming it live. He then mouthed the words, 'I'll be home soon.' knowing that his wife and sisters were watching back in Sunnydale.

He then cleared his throat and began to speak.

People of America, People of the World. I am here today to say that this newest Mutant Registration Act, should not be passed. I could go into many reasons why it should not be passed. But all I will say is, bad things will come to pass if it is passed. This is not a threat from a mutant or from other mutants, For I am many things but I am not a mutant. I have seen what has happened on other worlds when something like this has happened. The mutants were not the only ones to suffer. No the Mutants on this world are not the biggest threat, not even close. Since the beginning this world has been home to things that would make Mutants seem normal. I know that what I am about to say will annoy a lot of people but…." Matt stopped speaking in mid sentence when he heard something calling him.

He knew that it was not in the room, so he looked at the ceiling and said, "What do you want now?"

Of course this shocked and confused everybody. After a few moments of silence Matt said, "Can't you see that I am busy."

Silence…….

Matt then said, "Fine I'm coming." He then looked at the crowd and said, "I'm really sorry but I have got to go." 

With that, everybody was shocked to see him disappear, right in front of their eyes.

The Speaker of the House, sat and stared for a moment, then shook himself and said, "Mr. Creed, I guess its your turn to speak."

Graydon Creed, stood and walked to the podium and said, "That is the reason that the Mutant Registration Act, should be passed."

Meanwhile….. Xavier Institute……….

Rogue was sitting in her room doing some homework and watching the talks on TV. When all of a sudden a black light flashed in her room and when it faded she was gone. Short while later Bobby walked in and noticed she was gone.

Limbo…………..

The realm of Limbo was currently looking like a giant white room with a large table in the middle. Seated on one side of the table was the Powers that Be.

Matt appeared in front of the table and asked, "What did you want with me now?"

One of the Powers pointed behind him and said, "Please prepare these individuals to become the Hands Of Death."

Matt turned and sighed. He the walked into a separate room. Standing around the room were, Charles Gunn, from Las Angeles. Luke, from Stars Hollow. Lana Lang from Smallville. Leo Wyatt, from San Francisco. And Rogue from the Xavier Institute.

Matt looked at them and then started to talk to them.

Short while later…. 

Matt walked out of the room with the others behind him. He then looked at the Powers and said, "They are ready."

One of the Powers, (lets call him #1), Stood and said, "Lang." Lana stepped forward and knelt before the table. #1 then said, "We now bestow upon you the powers of Death and also the duties. You are now the Death for your region." Lana stood and when she stood back she was wearing a black robe.

#1 then went through the others. When they were done he said, "Matthew Please step forward."

Matt did but said, "Are you sure this is what you want to do. I already have a lot of stuff going on."

All of the Powers nodded and #1 said, "Yes. You are now Death. Now all of you go forth and do your duties."

As they disappeared, Matt stepped away from the table and he was then wearing black robe. But unlike the others he also had a pair of wings, no not his normal metallic ones, but a pair of flesh and blood, black feathered pair. Matt shook his head and muttered, "I really need to get home." With that he teleported out of their.

After they had all left the Powers turned to each other and talked. #3 asked #1, "Are you sure that was a good Idea?"

#1 shook his head and said, "I hope so."

TBC………………………………...............

P.S…….. The Mutant Registration Act was trashed, when the entire Congress voted against it. Except for the three congress men you spoke for it. 

TBC…………… 


End file.
